fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC2 / Transcript
Next Generation Arc, Episode 2: Romeo X Juliet. The New Journey of the Two Lovers. Juliet: *as narrator* (The legend tells that the deceased ones are reincarnated as the Shikigami-Fairies, after their deaths, whether human or youkai. These Shikigami-Fairies are the spiritual fairies who are the half-youkai, they have more mythical and animalistic appearance and they were larger unlike ordinary fairies as we know them, only the Onmyouji-Precures can sealed the pact with the Shikigami-Fairies. Normal humans, Fairies and Precures cannot see the Shikigami-Fairies, and can do nothing against these formidable Ayakashis, despite that most Precures have save the world several times and defeat the evil organizations and overpowered monsters. But these five Shikigami-Fairies are the incarnations of the four seasons: spring, summer, autumn, and winter. They are known also as the "Holy Beasts of Kyoto". Only five Shikigami-Fairies can save Takamagahara and being the five guardians of Takamagahara.) Into Yomi, the dark world where evil youkai and evil deceased ones resides into this dark world. Leontes was sitting on the throne as he's furious of feeling humiliated by his defeat by a Capulet girl like Juliet, who becoming a Onmyouji-Precure. Leontes: (Grr, that damned Capulet girl... How she did succeed to becoming an Onmyouji-Precure? I swore I must to kill her with my own hands.) He looked the Dragon's Gate where Orochi is captive inside of it and 44 Pentagram seals on the Dragon's Gate as one of the seals is gone. Leontes: (But it is necessary to bring the energy of Mugen Furyoku to break all one by one, to released Orochi and conquer the world and Takamagahara, and my revenge will be accomplished after 400 years have passed since I died, I became the god of Yomi where I developed plans for revenge he had long awaited, I has merged with some youkai to becoming a Hanyou. But what's about of Neo-Verona?) Meanwhile in the now destroyed and burned Forest of Hungry Wolves at the ancient Japanese home whose now destroyed by fire, Romeo and Juliet must to leaving and go for Kyoto. Juliet: '''Our old house... was burned too... Our friends the wolves are gone... '''Romeo: Faded away. Everything was burned, our place in which were raised, together among wolves. Juliet: So what are we going to do, now our place is gone? Koumori: Our world and Takamagahara are in great danger. Several Ayakashis have invaded everywhere into the Japan, and the Precures and fairies cannot defeat them as they are unable to see them... The only thing we should do is live in Kyoto which is almost not far from the Forest of Hungry Wolves. Romeo: Wolves... Juliet and me, we are very grateful to have take care of us for 16 years, since we are infants. I'll never forget the day you were raised us. Into their memories where Juliet and Romeo are raised by wolves as infants and playing together with wolves, as children (10 years ago) Romeo and Juliet held their hands and run together in the valley with the wolves, and their current age they playing and hugged the wolves together. End of the flashback. Juliet: *join hands and pray* (It's time to take revenge for my mother's death and our foster family.) Koumori: Juliet, if you are an Onmyouji-Precure, use your supernatural powers to extract the spirits of wolves decimated by Ayakashi, and transform them into Shikigamis and bring them with you. Even if they are no longer of this world, they always accompany you as spirits. The male bat, Koumori looked at Romeo and Juliet and thinking about of them and their fates. Koumori: We must make a final offering before leaving for Kyoto... (The star-crossed lovers from Neo-Verona are reincarnated as the Hanyou, after 400 years have passed. Romeo is Portia's son, the goddess of Takamagahara, and Leontes, the god of Yomi. He belonged to the Montague family where he meet with Juliet from the Capulet family as fate had crossed them and they fell in love despite both families are enemies forever. About of Juliet, she is the daughter of Lord and Lady Capulet. Despite their current reincarnations, her parents are slaughtered by Leontes, as if history repeats itself there were 400 years ago. The two lovers are raised by wild wolves for 16 years, until that fate is shattered the day where Takamagahara has been invaded by these Ayakashis and Lady Portia is being held captive, Leontes' goal is released Orochi from the Dragon's Gate in order bring misery of the world. Juliet became an Onmyouji-Precure for granted the wish for Oboro from the Iga clan, since her disappearance six months ago, after sealed and locked Orochi into the Dragon's Gate. But, Juliet had not yet her own familiar to fighting against the evil organization and saving Takamagahara. However, according to Lady Portia, there is a young blonde-haired girl of 16 years old, who is native of Neo-Verona in the past, she wore a very terrible secret she has been traumatized there were 10 years ago. But she was the one of the incarnations of the four seasons able to saving Takamagahara and one of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto, she was destined to becoming Juliet's familiar. Her name is…) Meanwhile at Kyoto where the blonde-haired kunoichi, Hermione De Borromeo, she has been surrounded by admirers for her beauty and popularity, she make the charisma and to show off. Outside the crowd around Hermione, Antonio is sweatdropped with a weird look, seem exasperated by the haughty attitude and see her as a spoiled brat. Antonio: Oh man, that blondie spoiled brat, she's look stupid. The spoiled brats for today, I swear... It's like all the other spoiled children who think luxury and beauty to please the handsome guys. Hermione got mad as she heard Antonio's comments, she launched a kunai across of Antonio's face which surprised him, he had a scratch and bleeds. Hermione: Who called me a spoiled brat? She rushed quickly like a lightning and and pinched his ear strongly. Antonio: Aaah... Let me go, you hurt me! Hermione: Demonstrates respect for the nobles! You brat! Later into the Forest of Hungry Wolves, the black-haired man around of 20 years old named "Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet", he's Hermione's childhood close friend since 10 years and he was reincarnated as a Hanyou like Romeo and Juliet. As a Hanyou, he has pointy ears with black flames at the top of his ears and a dark tail. Along with the two reincarnated men from Neo-Verona in the past, Francisco who is reincarnated as a Kitsune and Curio is reincarnated as a Tanuki but they still conserved their human forms but added with their youkai features. Francisco: This is where two wild teenagers who are raised by wolves, and one of them which is a Capulet girl. Tybalt: It tells me something, this is related to Juliet, my cousin?! Tell me where she is? It has been 16 years since I search her everywhere! Because of my father who had massacred my family, I find myself separated from Juliet! Francisco: They are living into the ancient Japanese shrine with the wolves, at the bottom of the forest. The poachers are assaulted by a couple of feral children with the wolf pack. Tybalt: These are Japanese wolves? It's an extinct species, and since when there were wild children here? It's maybe the Yamainu or the Inugami. Into the flashback some days ago, into the Forest of Hungry Wolves, Curio (as a Tanuki form) and Francisco (as a Kitsune form), they sniffing to find some tracks and find a footprint. Francisco: Curio, I found a footprint similar to a shoe, there was someone here? Curio: It's maybe a human, Francisco. There are rumors among the wolf pack, there were two creatures with the human appearance with their demonic features. It maybe youkai or I do not know what. Francisco: I think these youkai are probably the Hanyou. I have heard rumors therefore one of them who had a lupine appearance and she is a Capulet girl. Curio: What is a Hanyou? And who is the Capulet girl? Francisco: The "Hanyou" are human beings who possessed the youkai blood, they were hybrids appeared in Japanese mythology. It is like of the Dhampir, half-human, half-vampire, they are also called "Half-youkai". In general, the appearance is that of a human with certain physical traits of youkai, such as ears, eyes, tails, etc. Probably a member of the Capulet clan who is reincarnated like us, secondly that when the poachers are entered in the forest, they are hunted by wolves and two wild teenagers. Francisco and Curio have found another track with shoe prints. Curio: There was a track with shoe prints. Suddenly, a bear appears behind of them as it growls while they are shocked as they hugged each other with a comical way. Francisco: Aah, what it's that!? A bear!? Curio: Or it's may be a Onikuma!? The bear roared and prepared to attacking them while they have tears gushed from their eyes with comical way as they are still hugged each other. Francisco and Curio: Aaaaaah! We must to run!! They are trying to run away while the bear tries to attacking them, it slashed a tree with claws as it roars. They are rescued by a young wild girl by limited a wolf howl and carried them into her arms, it's Juliet. She is accompanied by the bat, Koumori. Curio: Huh? Juliet: You should avoid going into the Forest of Hungry Wolves, because it was swarming with dangerous youkai! You lucky I'm here to rescue you! Curio: (That girl... It's Juliet? She was reincarnated she too?) Juliet is so fast that the bear was struggling to catch up with them, she jumped to dodged from the bear's claws. They run away from the bear faster, goes to the ancient Japanese shrine where she called the wolf pack to help them. Juliet: Ah roooooo! The wolf pack appears after hearing Juliet's wolf howl, the wolf leader attacking the bear and repulsed the bear's attack and fled. Francisco: Whoa, thank you for all that with wolves to get rid of the bear... Juliet, you've missed for 400 years after your death. Juliet: How did you know my name? She looked Francisco as he's still into his Kitsune form. Juliet: A fox?! She threw him with Curio as she had an aversion with foxes. Juliet make a backflip and arises on the ground in four legs. Juliet: Grrrrr... Francisco: Hey, what's wrong with you? You not recognize us, it's us your guardians, Francisco and Curio! We are reincarnated as youkai like you! Me as a Kitsune and Curio, a Tanuki! They returned into their human forms while retaining their youkai features with the puffs of smokes which surprised Juliet. Juliet: Huh?! It's... You, Francisco and Curio?! As she has not seen them for 400 years ago since she dies in her previous incarnation and now they are reincarnated like her. Some flashbacks emerge into her mind; Juliet is escorted home by her guardians and once again expresses to them her frustration of dressing as a boy. Another flashback shown where Juliet is just about to be executed, but is ultimately saved from imprisonment by Francisco, Curio, and Antonio. She is at first reluctant to go because she doesn't want anymore people to die for her. But Curio says that if she dies now, Lancelot's sacrifice would have been in vain. And the last flashback where Romeo is fatally stabbed by Ophelia, while sees him dying on the ground and decides to follow her fate, sacrificing herself to save everyone in Neo-Verona. Romeo is wrapped in Juliet's arms as she becomes Escalus so she doesn't break their vow. After some flashbacks, Juliet, with her widened eyes, she hugged Curio and Francisco happily and strongly. Juliet: Aaahh Francisco! Curio! You miss me for 400 years after my death! Even reincarnated, I still remember of you both! Curio: Hey, calm down, Juliet! You suffocated us! She broke the hug and continues to talking. Juliet: But, what are you doing here in the Forest of Hungry Wolves? Francisco: I heard about rumors about feral teenagers who are raised by wolves, we go into the forest if things are real, and we have finally understood that both feral teenagers are you and another feral teen is probably Romeo since we have see him since earlier into the forest. Curio: But for what reason you attacked you to all those who enter the forest? It is because of that nobody came near. She turned her head to the ancient shrine where she and Romeo have lived for 16 years. Juliet: It's just... to protect this shrine where there is a statue represented "Cure Otohime", the first woman who becoming the Onmyouji-Precure, she had sealed Orochi and lock him into the Dragon's Gate six months ago. There is also an ancient sword placed on the tokonoma, called the Kusanagi Sword. It belonged to Cure Otohime, before vanishing in front of my eyes. End of the flashback and back to present where the three men went to the burned and destroyed Forest of Hungry Wolves. Tybalt: Now, I must leave you to find them. Curio: Be careful when you walk in this dangerous forest. There were youkai and wolves everywhere, Tybalt. Francisco and Curio leaving Tybalt alone while he was walking in the forest in search of the two wild teenagers. Tybalt: (Two wild teenagers... Wolves... I was wondering if it's Romeo and Juliet. It means they were reincarnated too, after 400 years have passed.) Suddenly, Tybalt has heard some noises everywhere as someone jumps from the tree and knocks him behind before he notices. Meanwhile everywhere of the Forest of Hungry Wolves, Hermione jumps from tree to tree like a ninja. She tries join Tybalt as she knew he was in the forest to find the two wild lovers. Hermione: (That damned fool of Lord Tybalt... What did you go in this sinister forest, without preventing me besides? And wild children, what is it that? That it exists in books like Tarzan and the Jungle Book. These are just ridiculous rumors, not some stupid stories with youkai!) She stops on the tree branch where she noticed this ancient Japanese shrine, in down and glanced it. Hermione: What was that...? An ancient shrine? It is sinister, I do not want to enter it. Romeo and Juliet are living into this old shrine?! It's really disgusting in there! But if I caught them, they take in their nobility way! She puts a bird mask to hided her face and hided her head and hair with her purple scarf as a hood and she jumps in front of the ancient shrine, she launched her kunais. Hermione: Enough, show yourself now! But there was nobody here. Only, there is the statue of Cure Otohime, Hermione was approaching of the statue of Cure Otohime as these kunais were stuck to the statue. Hermione: Oh, it's just a statue... She removes these cutting cards and and she noticed an ancient sword placed on the tokonoma as she come near to examine this ancient sword "Kusanagi Sword", she tries to take this mythical sword and examines it. Hermione: What was that, this ancient sword? Suddenly, she turns her head as she feeling an omen and heard some noises. Hermione: Who's there?! This wild woman is covered by the shadow, jumped at Hermione and knocked her to the wall. Hermione: '''You're---?! She unsheathed her ninja blade from the scabbard and be armed. '''Hermione: Who are you, and why are you trying to attacking me by surprise?! The wild woman appears in front of her and revealed to be Juliet. Juliet: You come from... desecrate this shrine and trying to stole the Kusanagi Sword. Hermione: What? The Kusanagi Sword!? Juliet: Leave this shrine if you try to stole the Kusanagi Sword and desecrate it! Nobody should take this mythical sword! Hermione goes on the attack and try to attack her with a ninja blade, Natsudori. Juliet dodged the sword blows. Hermione: I didn't intend to steal this ancient sword but simply to find Tybalt as he must find the two wild teenagers who are raised by wolves, and one of them is nicknamed by the people the "Hungry Wolf of Capulet"! Juliet: Cosa? (Translation: What?) She grabbed Juliet's collar shirt, she slammed her to the ground, and points her blade at Juliet. She threw Hermione's bird mask from her hidden face. However, after her face is revealed, Hermione stares Juliet's familiar face. Juliet: What tha...? Her face, it's... Hermione: I shouldn't... Juliet: It's really you... Hermione... Hermione De Borromeo...? Some past memories in previous incarnations submerge in their minds, Hermione visits Juliet in her cell in the first time. Later in Mantua she met Juliet again, becomes embittered and jealous, she hides behind the wheel of the carriage, then she attacks Juliet with a rock while Curio hold her, before fainting in exhaustion. Into the house, at the room when Hermione awakens, she trying to kill Juliet again, but she stopped her with her bare hand. With her incredible insistence, Hermione tells her he's fine, which relieves Juliet, who burst into tears and crying. The next day, Hermione decides to return to Neo-Verona, and says at Juliet she does not denounce her. After flashbacks, Hermione is soothed as she recognized Juliet after 400 years have passed since their previous lives. Hermione: Juliet... You also been reincarnated? And, you remember me? She put away her Natsudori in the scabbard. Later, the two girls talk about their reincarnations after 400 years have passed. Juliet: So you also been reincarnated even after the Rinne Tensei? As if you remember me, after 400 years? Hermione: *nodded* Yes, I still remember of you. It's like it was yesterday. I wondered why, even reincarnated, we remembered since forever. After 400 years… Juliet: What were you doing, into the Forest of Hungry Wolves? This forest is swarmed with youkai. Hermione: I just wanted to find Tybalt, that's all. Juliet: Tybalt?! Hermione: You remember him, he's your cousin who belonged to the Capulet family, he was a Hanyou and he was reincarnated. I took care of him for 10 years, and he lives with me and my parents. Koumori flew towards the two girls. Hermione: This bat... Juliet: It's Koumori, my friend, I had protected him from this Ayakashi and I defeated it. Koumori: (This girl, she had to hide a dark secret, and her fate is to become Juliet's familiar. Hermione may be a spoiled child who doesn't care about the danger of others, but she is one of them able to save Takamagahara.) He leaves them as he must to find Romeo and Tybalt, she had noticed Juliet's lupine features (wolf ears and tail), she mistakenly thinking that Juliet is reincarnated as a fox-woman due the white tip of her tail. Hermione: *weird look* Juliet... You're reincarnated, as a fox-woman? Juliet irritated easily and reacts violently as she hates to be compared as a fox woman and she punched Hermione with a comical way. Juliet: I'm not a fox woman! I'm a Hanyou! Hermione had her hand placed on her right cheek as she felt the pain and gets irritated with an angry face with comical way. Hermione: Moron! No need to hit me and shout like that! A good princess shouldn't hit people, damn it! Juliet: That's what I hate that have thought I was a fox! I'm more on the side of the wolf! Hermione: I had understood that the wild woman, it's you. Why you had lived into wild life? You'll be in the luxury and nobility. Juliet: My mother is killed by Leontes Van De Montague since I was a baby, and was separated from my father. Romeo and me, we are raised by wolves and we lived into the ancient shrine 16 years ago. Until when an Ayakashi has decimated all wolves whose they raised me and Romeo. Hermione: Romeo, you say? Tell me, where is he? Meanwhile Tybalt has open his eyes, he regained consciousness after being knocked out, he discovered that there was Romeo, his half-younger brother. Romeo: Hey, it's you, Tybalt. Hey brother, are you okay? He gets up suddenly as he grabs his shirt collar, and threatened him with a blade. Tybalt: So it's you, who has knocked me?! Romeo: Snap out of it! You not recognize me!? It's me, you half-younger brother, Romeo Candore Van De Montague! Suddenly, some flashbacks emerge from his mind. Romeo gives Juliet the title of new Princess of Neo-Verona and self-exiles himself. He tries to make amends to his departed father, but Tybalt comes and tells him of them being half-brothers and that Juliet is sacrificing herself to save Neo-Verona, Romeo dashes to find Juliet before it is too late. He realized after some flashbacks submerge on their minds, both recognize themselves and each other, even after their current reincarnations. Tybalt: You... You remember me? You've been reincarnated as a Hanyou, Romeo? He released Romeo while he had tears on his eyes as he was happy to find and being reunited with him, after 400 years since their previous incarnations. Romeo: My brother... You will miss me, 400 years after my death, I learned that you had fulfill my last wish, to take care of Petruchio's younger siblings and riding with them on Cielo. Tybalt: Yes I did, I did it! Romeo: But we must find Juliet, and leave us to this forest for living in Kyoto. Suddenly, the meeting was quickly interrupted, it's their father Leontes who appears. Leontes: Don't be in so sure... The two half-brothers have turned their heads towards their father. Romeo: Huh? Leontes: Well, well, my two sons are also reincarnated as a Hanyou. It's normal, I'm a Hanyou too. For over 400 years I was waiting at the time, to develop my plans, to released Orochi from the Dragon's Gate... He shown his hand palm as he prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Leontes: Let's go, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! He creates a seal from his palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like as a phoenix youkai. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiiiii! Leontes: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 44 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 43 Pentagram Seals into the Dragon's Gate. Return with the confrontation against an Ayakashi. They growled and glared towards Leontes, Tybalt glares at him with hatred. Intermission. Juliet appears in the first eyecatch while Hermione appears in the second eyecatch. Tybalt: So you also reincarnated, to avenge us? And you had also murdered the Capulet family, as there was 400 years ago! Leontes: Reincarnated? No, as I already said it, I became a Hanyou. I merged with some youkai, to make me a Hanyou. I will reconquer Neo-Verona later, after freeing Orochi from the Dragon's Gate. Come on, Ayakashi! Ayakashi: Ayakashiii! It spits white flames, but Koumori appeared and turned into a shield to protected them from white flames. Koumori: Hey guys, I'm coming! Hermione! Juliet! At the same time with the girls where Hermione gets up suddenly as she feels a bad omen. Hermione: Lord Tybalt! Juliet: Cosa c'è di sbagliato, Hermione? (Translation: What's wrong, Hermione?) Hermione: I feel something... Lord Tybalt was a big problem, I must go! And what is this Italian accent that you use? She rushed and jumped like a grasshopper quickly, while Juliet followed her as she held her peach dress to avoid tripping. Juliet: Hey Hermione! What's happened? I cannot run faster as you! Hey! Returned into the battle with the Ayakashi, Koumori, Romeo and Tybalt are trying to run away from them while Leontes is on the Ayakashi's back as it spits white flames. Leontes: You not escape me! Suddenly, cutting cards are launched which destabilized Leontes and his Ayakashi, he catches one of the cutting cards, he examines it. Leontes: What? A card? Juliet: *panted* *panted* Romeo! Hermione: Tybalt! Koumori, Romeo and Tybalt have found Hermione and then Juliet who panted, they finally met together. Romeo: Juliet! I knew you were there! She noticed this Ayakashi and Leontes. Juliet: That old fart of Montague and his stupid Ayakashi again?! Leave it to me, I'll get rid of that bad guy! Before to transform, she using her Spiritual Paintbrush, she pushes the button and draw the kanjis "太陽" (Taiyō). Juliet: Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess! The Kanjis begins to shrine, and the transformation begins. She flies in a red body into many long shoji doors as background, except for head and wolf features, glowing with a crimson light. At first, her zoris and white tabi socks are appeared on her feet. Then, a traditional Onmyouji-outfit, so her crimson hakama appears, a crimson top of kimono with wide sleeves. Her Spiritual Paintbrush turning into a orange sun with a spiral drawing on it who spins on her back. She closes her amber/cooper eyes and she opens the eyes that become golden with pupils take form of a sun. Finally, her auburn red hair become crimson hair while a big white ribbon appears behind of her head. She then runs behind of the long shoji door as background, before the shoji door opens and surged outside of the shoji door and landing on the ground. Cure Amaterasu: The Sun Goddess, the Howling of the Hungry Wolf! Cure Amaterasu! Posing afterward with a wolf for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Amaterasu: Making an Appearance! Her transformation sequence is complete. Leontes: That damned Onmyouji-Precure... But you still had not your own familiar called a Shikigami-Fairy! Tybalt: A Shikigami-Fairy? He came down from his Ayakashi. Leontes: The Shikigami-Fairies are the mythological fairies who fight alongside with the Onmyouji-Precures, so five of them are able of saved Takamagahara! Let's go, Ayakashi! Kill this Onmyouji-Precure! Ayakashi: Ayakashiii! It spits white flames but Cure Amaterasu dodged it, she used the Divine Talisman to create smoke to blind and confuse the Ayakashi while Leontes coughing because of the smoke. Leontes: Smoke!? She attempts to get me with it! She jumped, then slashed with her claw and punched it. Cure Amaterasu: '''Ecco, prendi questo con i miei artigli e il mio pugno! (Translation: Here, take this with my claws and my punch!) '''Ayakashi: Uuoooooh! She slashed it with both claws one to each other and then she makes a prayer gesture by crossed both little fingers and joins the three fingers of each hands. As they have attended the battle, Hermione has the widened eyes as she was confused. Hermione: Lord Montague, why? Why you did horrible things, when I has known you in my previous life, the Montague that I had seen, is a benevolent man. Leontes: You are all the same! You are now my enemies since longer after 400 years have passed and I am now the new god of Yomi! My sons and Juliet herself are my enemies, and now you, Hermione De Borromeo... of better known as "Hermione the Fire Demon"! Because you're the side of Tybalt, Romeo and Juliet! Hermione: *shocked* I cannot be...! Leontes: My new goal is freed Orochi who is sealed into the Dragon's Gate and retake control of Neo-Verona I had been waiting for 400 years! She's still confused as she walks slowly. Hermione: Why...? Why, Lord Montague...? Tybalt is stepped in front of Hermione and tells the truth about him. Tybalt: Listen, Hermione! His true face is revealed that he's not a benevolent man and reign as despot in Neo-Verona 400 years ago. He had killed the Capulet clan, because his mother was a prostitute and his father was a Capulet man and he has abandoned them. After he become the duke, he does not care about the people, leaving them in famine and persecution. Hermione: Y-You… You're lying… Cure Amaterasu uses her Magatama Jewel to turned into floating rings and flying in the air, she fired her fire blaster to the Ayakashi. Cure Amaterasu: Well done to you, dumbass-! What tha...? She was projected away on the tree by the Ayakashi. Cure Amaterasu: Aaaaahh! After she was projected on the tree, while Hermione still confused and come near unconsciously. Hermione: It's not true... You'd not such a... Suddenly the Ayakashi attacking to Hermione. Tybalt: Look out! It's Tybalt who is caught by the Ayakashi by protected Hermione. Hermione: '''Lord Tybalt! '''Cure Amaterasu: Tybalt! I coming! She flying towards the Ayakashi and tries to rescue Tybalt. Cure Amaterasu: Overkill, Precure! Sunshine Wolf Blade! But nothing is happened as the finisher attack did not work. Cure Amaterasu: What!? It does not work! I do not understand, it's a scam or what! What does it mean, huh! Koumori: Amaterasu, you must to used "Hot-Blooded Style" before to used "Sunshine Wolf Blade" or the attack would not work. She had a shocked face with a widened jaw by a comical way. Cure Amaterasu: (Whenever it's always the same! What this is bullshit or something?! As if I'm about to die and become stronger when I wanted to win!) The Ayakashi had attacking Amaterasu and she was collided on the ground with a comical way. Cure Amaterasu: Waaaah! The Ayakashi hugged strongly which agonized Tybalt as he Tybalt clenched his teeth because of the Ayakashi's grip. Tybalt: Guugh ugh... Don't come near to Romeo and Hermione… Hermione: '''Lord Tybalt! Stop iiiittt! She must to rescued him, but Romeo hold her '''Romeo: Don't, Hermione! You will be killed! Hermione: No! I must to save him! Stooop! Leontes: He's an illegitimate child, he has no right to live and they have no purpose in life, and I will start to eliminate him like the Capulet clan. The Ayakashi squeezing strongly Tybalt with its grips. Tybalt: Waaaaah! Cure Amaterasu: Tybalt! Stop it! Leave him alone! The Ayakashi's grip squeezed strongly that Tybalt is agonized and roared. Tybalt: Uugh aaaaaah! Cure Amaterasu: I coming! I do it! She intervenes by using her fire magic, which released Tybalt and Hermione rushed and hold him on her arms, but he became unconscious. Hermione: Tybalt! Tybalt! Are you're okay! Hey! She glared at the Ayakashi. Hermione: That damned monster! You going to pay for! However, the Ayakashi attacking Amaterasu with its wings and then it fired fire bullets to her while her body is slightly bloodied after being touched by fire bullets. Cure Amaterasu: Uwaaaaaah! Leontes: Yes, killing them! Go now! You must to kill the blondie girl! The Ayakashi aims to Hermione who protected Tybalt and hold him in her arms. Romeo: No, not Hermione and Tybalt! Koumori: Run! She was afraid as she thinking she must to run away but unable to moves. Before Leontes ordered to kill them, he noticed this strange tattoo (birthmark) with the shape of a red phoenix on her back, Hermione has never to has it. Leontes: (Huh? What is, this strange birthmark on her back? Don't tell me that this girl is...?) ''Wait! Don't do that! You should not kill her! This girl is probably...! But it's too late when it fired its fire bullets towards Hermione and Tybalt, her birthmark glows suddenly into scarlet red. A big red seal appears on the ground and around of Hermione and Tybalt and being protected from fire bullets, which surprised them. '''Leontes:' What tha…? Romeo: Hermione… Cure Amaterasu: Impossible, she cannot be...? Koumori: I knew that could happen! Hermione: You... You try to kill me? Montague! As well as killing your own son! Whoever make harm Lord Tybalt, I'll kill you! She lays Tybalt on the ground and she gets up and turned towards him, while the wind blows on Hermione's purple scarf as she glared at Leontes with a serious glance and frowned. Leontes: This is bad! Her true form will be revealed so she was just a human girl! Why!? Why!? That it happened so! It was not expected! She'll certainly...! The heartbeat reasoned inside of Hermione as she still glared at Leontes and the Ayakashi with a serious glance and frowned, the wind continues to blows on Hermione's scarf. Leontes: So that means, Hermione the Fire Demon... is actually a Shikigami-Fairy therefore her true form is sealed in her human form for 16 years! The heartbeat was echoed and heard inside of her chest glows in vermilion red while her body glowed in vermilion red while the wind continues to blows on her purple scarf, her amethyst purple eyes become emerald green. Hermione: I have someone who I protect... Leontes: No... No, she will transform and reveals her true form and probably to becoming the Capulet girl's familiar! The red seal glows intensively while her body is covered by vermilion flames and the transformation begins which surprised them. Romeo: Gosh! Hermione had just to... After her transformation is over, once vermilion flames are dissipated from her body. She had a long blonde mane with a vermilion wick which look like flames, red wings provided with kunais and shurikens, she had two phoenix feathers with heart-shaped on her head, and she had beautiful emerald green eyes. She had a gold eagle beak. She wears a rope in the shape of a knot around of her neck with a big gold bell attached on it, and thus the same purple scarf. A vermilion ninja jacket with a yellow obi while her ninja blade is still attached behind of it. On her eagle talons therefore the claws are equipped with kunais, she had several belts with two long ribbons attached, she had a phoenix tail. Her appearance is inspired on a ninja. Her true form is a beautiful vermilion phoenix-like Shikigami-Fairy. The bell sound reasoned and heard. Leontes: (It's Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer, one of the legendary creatures came from the Chinese Mythology! And also one of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto!) The bell sound reasoned and heard again. Leontes: (Her element is Fire, she represented the "Vermilion Bird of the South" and the Summer season, one of the incarnations of the four seasons that can save Takamagahara!) The bell sound reasoned and heard again. Leontes: (Her true form is actually her current reincarnation!?) The bell sound reasoned and heard for the last time. After Hermione had revealed her true form, Cure Amaterasu has widened eyes and mouth as she sees Hermione's true form. Cure Amaterasu: Hermione... Yet Suzaku is unaware of her true form, she flying in the air as she roared and she attacks to the Ayakashi with her attack. Suzaku: Flaming Art: Crimson Flame! A seal appears from her mouth when she spits red flames to burn her target. Ayakashi: Uuoooooh! The Ayakashi was burned by the intense flames while Cure Amaterasu gets up and she used her power-up move. Cure Amaterasu: Precure, Hot-Blooded Style! The sun on her back is spinning faster while flames from the sun become more intense, her crimson hair with her wolf ears and tail become burning flames, while claws and fangs lengthen slightly. Her transformation is finished, and she became more fiery. Koumori: Amaterasu! You must to use your powers, now! At first, she makes a prayer by crossed both little fingers and joins the three fingers of each hands, then she concentrated and gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku around of her, a seal appears on the ground and around of Cure Amaterasu, her Magatama Jewel as floating rings are spinning quickly and faster, which making fire rings, and turned into a wolf-like aura. Cure Amaterasu: Bringing Sunlight at the Hungry Wolf, the Darkest Soul Should to be Purified! Then, she rising her arm to summoned a katana. Cure Amaterasu: Overkill, Precure! Sunshine Wolf Blade! She rushed towards the Ayakashi and slash it, the amulet paper is broken. Ayakashi: Gyoooooo! The Ayakashi disappeared while a new Divine Talisman with the power to create fire, appeared. Koumori: Well done, Amaterasu! We got another Divine Talisman! Leontes: Damn, I just lost against an Onmyouji-Precure once again! But how will you seal the pact with the one who is your enemy, and is formerly betrothed to my son!? He retired from the scene and disappeared while Cure Amaterasu returned into Juliet and she take the new Divine Talisman. Shortly after, Romeo tries to awaken his half older brother. Romeo: Tybalt! Please, wakes up! He had regained consciousness which relieved him, he remembered what happened. Tybalt: Ouch, that hurts... I remember that this happened. But where is Hermione? Romeo turned his head to sees Suzaku as he cannot believe that Hermione had hidden something about her true appearance. Romeo: I wondered why Hermione had not said about it? Suzaku landed slowly, while Juliet come near slowly and looked at Suzaku for her splendid beauty. Juliet: She is... so beautiful... So she called Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer... So beautiful that the vermilion fire, like a phoenix reborn from the ashes... So intense that the southern summer. Suzaku's heartbeat was echoed and heard strongly inside of her chest glows in vermilion red, her emerald eyes shining brightly while Juliet has widened the open mouth as she smiles. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (This is how Hermione De Borromeo, my former rival in the previous lives and Romeo's former fiance... Had revealed her true appearance since her current reincarnation 16 years ago, known as Suzaku: The Shikigami of Summer... And the Holy Beast of Kyoto. However, she is unaware of her true identity and fate. But soon, she will become my familiar, to destroy Orochi and save Takamagahara... Even if her fate is quite heavy for a fragile girl.) Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Hermione: What's all this bullshit again?! Me, a Youkai or I do not know what that means! Juliet: Are you deaf or what?! You're a Shikigami-Fairy! Hermione: A what? Juliet: A Shi-ki-gami-Fairy! Do you know what that means?! Hermione: Give me break! You going to not talking with Shounen manga! Romeo: Hey stop you're not going to argue for futile things! Juliet: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Next Generation Arc. Seal the Pact! The Contract With a Shikigami-Fairy! Hermione: Oh you listen to me when I talk to you!Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Next Generation Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Beginning Saga